El poder de la química
by Emme Cocain
Summary: A pocos días de que termine el verano, un estudiante de medicina y un futuro estudiante de química, con vidas completamente diferentes, entran a la mayor librería en Londres sin saber que están a punto de encontrar entre los libros algo más interesante que lo habían ido a buscar. Johnlock AU. One-shot. (soy pésima para los títulos y los summaries, perdón)


**Los personajes de la serie de la BBC SHERLOCK pertenecen a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.**

* * *

Después de graduarse del colegio con "excelencia", a Sherlock ya solo le quedaban menos de dos semanas para comenzar la universidad y por fin irse de la casa de sus padres; estudiaría Química en la prestigiosa universidad de Oxford y pasaría los próximos años sumergido en sus estudios y ampliando aún más su, ya de por sí, vasta mente. Aunque en el fondo esto le entusiasmaba mucho, por fuera mantenía su peculiar rostro serio que parecía siempre carecer de emociones. Sherlock no tenía amigos y tampoco fue nunca muy cercano a su familia, a pesar de que su madre siempre le demostró cariño y atención. Ella de vez en cuando trataba de acercarse más a él teniendo un día "madre e hijo", que básicamente consistía en llevar a Sherlock a comprar libros de ciencia o probetas de laboratorio, o a ver la más reciente exhibición del Museo de Criminología.

La Sra. Holmes conocía a su hijo bastante bien y sabía que Sherlock querría llevar en sus maletas más libros que ropa; por lo cual como último "día de madre e hijo" antes de que éste se fuera, decidió llevarlo a la más grande librería de la ciudad de Londres para que pudiera completar la lista que había hecho de todos los libros que _posiblemente_ necesitaría en la universidad.

Justo esa mañana el cielo estaba sorprendentemente despejado para estar en la ciudad de Londres, y las calles y los parques se encontraban abarrotados de gente que salía a disfrutar del sol de verano. Pero a Sherlock esto le parecía de lo más irrelevante. En cuanto estacionaron el auto frente a la gran librería, se bajó y sin decirle nada más a su madre se dirigió directamente a la sección "ciencias". La Sra. Holmes, acostumbrada a la actitud fría de su hijo, solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se dispuso a esperarlo en el café de la librería.

* * *

John Watson había pasado casi todo el verano en Londres, su ciudad natal, cuidando de su hermana, que acababa de salir de un centro de rehabilitación por problemas de alcoholismo e intento suicida. Ya era casi el fin de sus vacaciones y apenas y había salido del pequeño departamento donde ella vivía.

Ese día John se encontraba en la cocina preparando el té de la mañana cuando su hermana entró arrastrando los pies y, sin decir nada, se sentó en la mesa a esperara que éste la atendiera.

-Buenos días, Harriet –dijo John. -¿Ya viste lo soleado que está allá afuera?, ¿Qué dices si salimos a caminar un rato? –comentó esperanzado, mientras colocaba dos tazas de té y unos panqués en la mesa. Pero su hermana solo formó una mueca y le dio un sorbo a su té.

-Supongo que eso es un no. –murmuró John con un suspiro que reflejaba cansancio. Definitivamente esas no habían sido sus mejores vacaciones, y aunque se preocupaba mucho por su hermana, sentía algo de alivio de saber que en menos de dos semanas regresaría a su segundo año en la escuela de medicina y podría volver a su propia rutina.

-Pero… si tú tienes ganas salir, hazlo. –dijo Harriet al detectar el suspiro de su hermano. –No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Sal y toma algo de aire… Te prometo que no haré nada estúpido. –añadió mientras John la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno supongo que salir a caminar un poco no me caería mal, y podría pasar a la librería a buscar un libro que necesito para el siguiente curso. –comentó entusiasmándose un poco de tener por fin un tiempo para _él_.

Así fue como una hora más tarde, John se encontraba hojeando un interesante ejemplar sobre medicina militar, que decidió llevar, junto con el libro que le había encargado uno de sus profesores. En realidad había entrado a la gran librería con la intención de comprar solo ese libro, pero una vez estando allí, su vieja pasión por la lectura lo estaba llevando de un estante a otro, y en poco tiempo logró acumular en sus manos una considerable cantidad de libros de varios temas.

Mientras con un brazo los agarraba torpemente, esperando que no se le fueran a resbalar, quiso tomar un libro sobre química farmacéutica que estaba hasta lo más arriba del estante. Pero John no era de gran estatura y al tratar de estirase, uno por uno, todos los libros que tenía en el otro brazo se cayeron al piso.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, y con la cara roja por la escena que acababa de causar, se agachó para recoger los libros. No se había terminado de levantar cuando una ronca voz de hombre sonó justo al lado de él.

-¿Química Farmacéutica?

John alzó la vista para encontrarse a pocos centímetros de un muchacho alto, de tez pálida y de mirada penetrante, que sostenía en la mano el libro que no había podido alcanzar.

A Sherlock le había llamado la atención el joven de cabello claro que traía cargando tantos libros, y había presenciado toda la escena. Y por alguna extraña razón decidió ayudarlo, ya que era mucho más alto y pudo tomar el libro sin problemas.

-Eh, sí… gracias –contestó John, algo avergonzado y a la vez intimidado por la cercanía del otro chico. Hizo ademán de tomar el libro pero de nuevo tiraría todo.

-¿Sabes que existen canastas justamente para situaciones como estas, no? –dijo Sherlock con una mueca de burla. –Ven, sígueme-. Y tomando algunos de los libros de los brazos de John para ayudarlo, caminó hacia una pila de canastas que había a la entrada de la tienda, colocó los libros dentro de una y estiró el brazo para dársela.

Cuando John tomó la canasta, su mano rozó la de Sherlock, y fue en ese momento que ambos sintieron como una corriente les recorrió desde la mano hasta la espalda. Sherlock rápidamente desvió la mirada y John volvió a sonrojarse ligeramente. "¿Qué había sido eso?" ambos se preguntaron, sin saber que hacer a continuación.

-Gracias de nuevo, eh…?

-Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock? –murmuró John, a quien le pareció raro el nombre. El muchacho de ojos claros pareció ofenderse un poco, pero entonces John añadió sonriendo: -Bueno, tienes un nombre original, el mío no lo es tanto. Soy John -. Y estiró la mano que tenía libre. Sherlock tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero le estrechó la mano a la vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Y una vez más, cada uno sintió el mismo inexplicable escalofrío, que ambos trataron de ocultar.

-¿A qué escuela de medicina asistes? –preguntó Sherlock que había vuelto a desviar la mirada hacia los libros que había en la canasta.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo John bastante sorprendido de la pregunta. – ¿Pero cómo es que tú sabes que…?

-¿Que estudias medicina? –completó la frase del otro con la cabeza en alto y sacando ligeramente el pecho como generalmente hacía cuando se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo de demostrar sus innatas habilidades de deducir a la gente. –A juzgar por toda la bibliografía que ahí llevas; biología molecular, química farmacéutica, anatomía, medicina militar… Es bastante obvio, honestamente. –continuó Sherlock alzando una ceja.

John permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso, pero al final esbozó una sonrisa.

-Vaya, muy impresionante, Sherlock.

Sherlock se sonrojó y en su rostro también se formó una pequeña sonrisa. No se había esperado esa respuesta, ya que la gente normalmente se molestaba cuando los deducía, y le decían que era muy presumido y pedante.

-Ah, y contestando tu pregunta, estoy en Oxford. Voy en el segundo curso. –agregó John.

-Oxford… Así que se esperan grandes cosas de ti, entonces. –dijo Sherlock con un tono de ironía, y ambos se rieron.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás estudiando?

-Curiosamente también voy a Oxford. Bueno, apenas comienzo este año.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó John con repentina curiosidad, y mordiendo su labio inferior sin darse cuenta. -¿En qué programa?

-Química.

-¿Química?... no lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –se extraño Sherlock del comentario.

-Bueno, es que a primera vista parecieras más bien... como un tipo de Leyes. –dijo John riéndose un poco. –Ya sabes, por los pantalones y la camisa que traes.

Sherlock se quedó un poco perplejo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse observado. Y que fuera John el que lo hiciera lo hacía aún más raro, pero no en un mal sentido; todo lo contrario en realidad.

-Vaya, John, lamento decirte que tus habilidades para la deducción no son muy buenas. –se burló Sherlock después de una pausa.

-Eh, que amable de tu parte hacérmelo saber. –John se rio también.

Sherlock no acababa de explicárselo, pero había algo en la sonrisa de John que le agradaba; era como si le transmitiera una sensación de calidez que lo hacía sentirse aceptado y seguro. Y por primera vez en su vida tenía ganas de seguir hablando con alguien que acababa de conocer.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que llevaban casi un minuto solo sonriendo y sin pronunciar palabra. Pero este no era el típico silencio incómodo; más bien parecían dos viejos amigos que disfrutaban simplemente la presencia del otro. John no podía entender por qué sentía como ya se conocieran; había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que Sherlock lo observaba, y en el fondo le gustaba el tono de misterio que éste emitía desde tu mirada hasta su tono de voz.

-Disculpa, hijo. Permiso –el intercambio de miradas se vio interrumpido por una señora que se disculpaba por haber empujado ligeramente a Sherlock para poder pasar, ya que estaban parados en medio del pasillo. Y así ambos regresaron a la realidad, sin siquiera saber en qué momento se habían perdido.

-Este… creo que iré a pagar –John se aclaró la garganta. –Ya son bastantes libros.

-Sí, bueno, creo que volveré a… a seguir buscando unos libros por allá. –dijo Sherlock torpemente, ya que por un instante había olvidado donde estaba.

-Claro, pues… Un gusto conocerte, Sherlock.

-En efecto, John. –contestó y ambos volvieron a intercambiar un apretón de manos.

\- Y… yo sé que es muy grande, pero quién sabe, quizás y en algún momento nos encontremos de nuevo en Oxford. –dijo John mientras inconscientemente se mordía de nuevo el labio inferior.

-Bueno, por qué no… -dijo Sherlock sintiendo una vez más aquella nueva sensación de calidez en el estómago.

-Hasta Oxford, entonces –concluyó John, asintió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la caja a pagar.

-Hasta Oxford... John. –murmuró Sherlock, a pesar de que el otro ya no pudiera oírlo. Y también dio media vuelta, incapaz de borrar de su rostro una amplia y sincera sonrisa, y esperando con más ansias que nunca a que llegara el día en que partiera a Oxford y averiguar que tan lejos quedaban las facultades de Química y Medicina.

* * *

 **Es un one-shot algo sencillo y es mi primer Johnlock, pero espero que les guste. Un poco basada en una experiencia personal, me pareció una idea bastante linda. Déjenme saber qué les pareció y acepto críticas constructivas :)**


End file.
